Halieto Oxium
| baseexperience = 150 | baselevel = 5 | abilities = Kamikaze | codex_scans = 20 | other_drops = Oxium }} El Halieto Oxium es un halieto de Corpus introducido en la operación: Espionaje de oxium. Aunque está armado con un repetidor láser similar a equipado en el Dron Buscador, su principal medio de ataque consiste en cargar contra los jugadores una vez que recibe daño , detonándose si se acerca lo suficiente a ellos. Como su nombre indica, son los únicos enemigos en el juego que sueltan Oxium (7-12 unidades por unidad) pero solo si son destruidos por el jugador. No dejan caer Oxium si se autodestruyen. Tácticas * Oxium Ospreys appear similar to a Halieto Mina, but larger and coated with glowing green shielding and bright orange lights. *It is best to eliminate this target immediately after it takes any damage, in order to prevent it from self-destructing. ** These Ospreys have the highest health values of all Ospreys, if not the highest of all Corpus units. Use powerful weapons. *Using Nyx's Chaos/Mind Control abilities on this unit will cause other enemy units to activate its self-destruct. **Allies in invasion missions, and allies summoned by Nekros, can also activate the self-destruct. * Using Vauban's Bastille will not stop Ospreys mid-charge but will prevent them from activating the charge if they are firmly held by the ability. * It is not advisable to approach this unit for melee, as the osprey will almost certainly self-destruct unless killed in a single strike. Use ranged attacks and kill them in one hit. ** It is, however, possible to keep the Osprey unable to self-destruct if it's kept within melee range as long as it wasn't damaged prior to approaching it, allowing for easy kills with shotguns or melee weapons as the Osprey will only try to back off to initiate self-destruct. * Oxium Ospreys normally only hover above ground at about chest height. They descend or ascend upon traversing staircases and slopes. ** They only lunge themselves at targets that are approximately at a same height or below. They do not seem to charge you when you are on higher ground. Climbing crates is usually sufficient. ** They cannot descend or ascend during a charge (unless they would collide with an upward slope, in which case, they are pushed up the slope). If they find themselves at a greater than hovering height after charging, they stay at that altitude, even when attempting to dive-bomb again. * Nova's Molecular Prime ability both slows Oxium Ospreys down (making their dive bomb easier to avoid) and makes them more vulnerable to damage (making them easier to kill before they self-destruct). * Cloak abilities such as Pantalla de humo for Ash and Invisibilidad for Loki allow you to damage the Oxium Osprey without triggering its kamikaze ability. * Banshee's Sonar will drastically increase the damage taken by an Oxium Osprey. Due to the radial nature of Sonar it is ideal for dealing with groups of Ospreys, especially on Mobile Defense missions. ** Banshee's Silencio violento augment will cause charging Oxium Ospreys in range of Silencio to freeze in mid-air, preventing them from self-destructing. * Rhino's RhinoPisotón will provide ample time to destroy an Osprey that is caught in its stasis. * Frost's Globo de nieve will halt an Osprey as soon as they enter the slowing field, even during a kamikaze attack. Use the time to scan and destroy them. * Frost's Congelación will also help preventing/slowing the Oxium Osprey from self-destructing, giving you more time to deal damage and destroy it to get the resources. *Mag's Polarizar and Aplastar will do sufficient damage to the Osprey. When casting Aplastar, stay out of the Osprey's visual range, because they aren't immobilized by Aplastar like regular infantry. They will still dive-bomb towards you. *At times, after an Osprey performs its first charge, it will repeat the charge periodically if the player remains close enough, even if undamaged in between charges. Backing off usually causes it to return to firing its ranged weapon. * If Blinded, an Osprey will not attack or use Kamikaze unless it hears gunfire. Blinding them then attacking with a silent weapon is extremely effective. Excalibur's Destello radial is optimal when utilizing this strategy as it also causes enemies to take more damage in addition to blinding them. * They actually have armor, even though their codex entry does not indicate that. However, unless you are going to go deep into an endless mode, don't bother bringing anti armor weapons to bear. * Testing in the simulacrum indicates they have a base armor of 40 ferrite. Consejos * Oxium Ospreys will emit a high-pitched chirp before it charges forward, use this as an indicator to immediately move a far enough distance away from your current position. * A mind-controlled Oxium Osprey does not drop Oxium when performing a self-destruct upon an enemy, as expected. * As of , Nekros can Profanar Oxium Ospreys. * Weapons that deal pure elemental damage, like the Atomos and the Ignis, seem to keep Oxium Ospreys intact when killing them. This allows the bodies to be desecrated more reliably. (needs further testing) Trivia * Oxium Ospreys are so-named because they are constructed using Oxium, a mysterious lighter-than-air metallic alloy created by the Orokin. ** According to the Operación: Espionaje de oxium event, the formulation for Oxium was developed in a research facility near Eris. This suggests that the Oxium Ospreys are mass-produced there and deployed throughout Corpus territory. ** While Loki's Desarme radial will cause other Osprey units to fall to the ground, Oxium Ospreys stay airborne, perhaps suggesting that they hover with Oxiums properties rather than using propulsion. * Oxium Ospreys are the second Corpus robotic unit to utilize Orokin technology, the first being the MOA Fusión. ** The MOA Fusión was also introduced during a weekend event; the evento Armada MOA Fusión. * Outside of alerts, containers and hidden caches on Grineer Sealab Sabotages, Oxium Ospreys are the only known source of Oxium in-game. Players can also purchase a bundle of 300 Oxium from the Mercado for 30 . Variantes |-|Halieto Oxium Vapos= |-|Halieto Oxium Terra= Historial de actualizaciones *Introduced along with Operación: Espionaje de oxium. }} Véase también *Oxium, the material this enemy drops. *Operación: Espionaje de oxium de:Oxium Drohne en:Oxium Osprey fr:Osprey Oxium